The History of the Mixed-Bloods
by MsPenguingirl1234
Summary: A short story of how the universe with the Mixed-Bloods was before The War of Darkness.
1. The Beginning

The Beginning

 **~3rd Person's POV~**

Everyone in the Greek World and Camp Jupiter were getting ready for the biggest demi-god wedding in history.

It's been 3 years since the Giant War and Percabeth, as Aphrodite likes to call them, were getting married.

The wedding was full of demi-gods, gods, and other mythical creatures. The wedding itself was a very peaceful wedding. There wasn't anything big, just a small wedding.

Unknown to the couple, Athena had given Annabeth the gift of having a child of thought. So, as the couple retired to their bed, Annabeth fell asleep to the thought of having children with Percy.

Percy was sleeping peacefully, then woke up when something was crawling on him. He yelped and fell of the bed. Annabeth sat up still half-asleep, but lost her grogginess when she heard a baby giggling.

In Percy's side of the bed was a baby girl. The couple looked at each other, before both yelled for their godly parents.

In a flash came Athena, Poseidon, and Aphrodite. Aphrodite squealed when she saw the baby on the bed, and picked her up in a flash. While Poseidon was gaping like a fish, before turning to Athena, who looked a little surprised.

Suddenly, half the room was flooded. Percy and Poseidon eyes went wide, while Annabeth and Athena glared at them accusingly, only to realize that the baby Aphrodite was holding had done it.

A few months later, Jasper, and Frazel, both got married.

9 months later, Piper had her first born, a girl they named Dakota.

A few months later, Hazel had her first born, a boy they named Benjamin, Ben for short.

A year since Percabeth's wedding, they had their second child, a boy they named Eric. And, Caleo had their first child, a girl they named Alyssa.

Five years after Jasper had their first child Dakota, they had a second girl, Gracie.

This is their story.

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	2. The Team of Troublemakers

The Team of Troublemakers

 **~Michaela's POV~**

I wasn't asking for trouble. I actually hate getting into trouble.

Well, let's start at the beginning.

I was just minding my own business in the field of Mars.

I playing with bubbles, with Aunt Hazel watching me. I kept asking her questions about how bubbles are made.

Aunt Hazel laughed. "You are so much like your mother."

I pouted.

She laughed again. "Now your acting like your father." I grinned.

My smile dropped off my face.

"Hazel, where is my father?"

She looked lost for words.

"Percy... is busy. He's on a quest right now."

"Where's Mommy?" I asked.

"Your Mommy is on Olympus."

I look at Hazel. Mommy was on Olympus a lot. And, Dad was _always_ on a quest.

Hazel smiled, like she knows what I'm thinking.

Suddenly, Leo came running towards us. He stumbled and flipped over. After he did his last flip, he landed right next to Hazel and I.

Hazel, being the mother she is, literally ran to Leo and made sure he was fine.

Leo was trying to tell her he was fine, and wave it off as nothing. But, you should never say no to Hazel when she fussing over you because of an injury.

"Hazel, I told you, I'm fine." Leo tried to convince Hazel, again. And failed, _again_.

Hazel continued to look him over for injuries. Leo sent me a pleading look.

"Leo, why were you running over here?" I asked absentmindedly.

Hazel looked at Leo, waiting for his answer.

"Oh. Hazel we're needed on Olympus." Leo answered.

I frowned. _Olympus, Olympus, Olympus. It's always Olympus. Stupid gods._

"Michaela, you're the oldest, can you watch the others?" Hazel asked.

I nodded. They left to go to Olympus.

I picked everything up and walked home. Everyone I walked pasted looked at me like I was a lonely puppy. I hate sympathy.

I kept walking with my head held high. The leaders of Camp Jupiter were gone. So, that meant they were on Olympus as well.

 _Great. What are they even talking about?!_

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	3. The Team of Troublemakers Part 2

The Team of Troublemakers Part 2

 **~3rd Person's POV~**

The meeting on Olympus that the six year old girl was talking about, is actually about her.

"What do you mean she's going to die?!" Mostly everyone yelled.

Apollo stood up. "The Fates said she was going to become one of the most known heroes in the world. She's going to live a great life and she will die happy."

"How is she doing now?" Athena asked.

Everyone looked at each other. The Olympians made a one way Iris message, showing the six year old.

 **~Michaela's POV~**

I walked into my living room and found everyone acting like two year olds.

"Shut up!" I yelled over the noise.

Everyone and everything went quiet.

"You're acting like two year olds." I stated.

"I was trying to calm Gracie down." Dakota said, trying to make excuses.

Ben and Eric glared at her.

I sighed quietly. I hate getting in trouble, and I know I will for this. It's because of them.

 **~3rd Person's POV~**

Everyone in the throne room on Olympus (gods, leaders of both camps, and Thalia) were watching as Michaela sighed quietly.

"We do put a lot of stress on her, don't we?" Piper ask, nervous of the answer.

Everyone looked down.

"Ben, what really happened?" Michaela asked, causing the onlookers to look.

Ben looked down.

Michaela turned to her four year old brother. "They were picking on me." Eric aid quietly, looking on the verge of tears.

"I'm going down there!" Annabeth exclaimed.

The seven walked into the Jackson household to see the living room flooded, Gracie crying, Ben and Eric fighting, and Michaela trying to break it up.

"Be quiet!" Piper yelled using charm speak.

Everything became quiet.

"What is going on?" Annabeth demanded.

The seven turned to Michaela, she looked up and ran out the house crying.

Everyone tried to call her back, but she ran to fast.

And, for the rest of the night, Michaela was nowhere to be seen.

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	4. Finding Help

Finding Help

 **~Michaela's POV~**

I ran. I ran away, from the house. From my family.

I ran outside of Camp Jupiter and ran down the road, up a hill. And, I sat down watching the sunset.

After the sun set fully, I started crying. I couldn't help it. I always felt like I was a failure, I can never do anything right.

"You okay?" A voice asked me.

I looked up and saw a teenage guy with sandy hair and blue eyes.

I shook my head.

He sighed and sat down next to me.

"I thought Percy and Annabeth would actually help their children. Their acting like the gods before the Titian war."

"You know my parents?" I asked sniffling.

He nodded.

"Can you take me away from here?" I asked, on the verge of breaking down again.

"I want to show you something." He stated, picking me up and holding me close.

"What's your name?" I asked. I felt us teleport.

And, before I fell asleep I heard him answer...

"...Luke."

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	5. Losing Michaela

Losing Michaela

 **~Dakota's POV~**

I was playing hop scotch with Gwen, when Michaela went running past.

"Michaela!" I shrieked, as I fell over.

"What is she in a hurry for?" Gwen asked.

I shrugged, when it come to Michaela, who knows. I hope I'm not like that when I turn seven next year.

 **~Ben's POV~**

I was using a sword on the field of Mars, when Michaela ran past to the entrance of Camp Jupiter.

The eight year old Michaela was running like her life depended on it. I look in the direction she come from, and no one was there.

I frowned. But, shrugged it off.

 **~Eric's POV~**

I was reading a book in the living room, when Michaela ran past from her room.

I raised an eyebrow. She always had her door closed and locked for unknown reasons.

She's been disappearing since she was six. She just turned nine.

I shrugged it off and went back to my book.

 **~Gracie's POV~**

I was playing with dolls next to the fountain, when Michaela ran past saying something about 'uke'?

I shrugged it off, I can never understand older kids. And, Michaela's ten.

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	6. Changes

Changes

 **~Dakota's POV~**

We were on Olympus because of a big change was going to happen.

Meetings on Olympus were always boring. Sorry Grandpa Zeus, but it's true.

I was sitting next to my dad, listening to what kind of changes were happening.

We normally stay in Camp Jupiter, and only visit Camp Half-Blood and Olympus, since we have a house there.

On my right was my dad, and on my left was Alyssa, daughter of Leo and Calypso. She's 6 with Eric, while Ben and I are 7, and Gracie is 2. Michaela is 8, and she'd not here. Of course.

Alyssa's family lives in Texas, and visits. Now they're moving to New Rome.

"It has come to our attention that we need a better way of transportation from each camp!" My grandfather, Zeus, announced.

Everyone starts murmuring to themselves.

Athena cleared her throat. Once she had everyone's attention, she stood. "I was approached by someone about the situation, and I believe it's a brilliant idea. We explained it to the council and had a vote. The idea has been approved." She explained.

"Mother, who approached you?" Annabeth asked.

Athena smiled. "She isn't here at the moment."

My mom opened her mouth when the throne doors opened, and running in was, you guessed it, Michaela. Late, she was late.

"Sorry, Grandma Athena." She gasped out.

A few Olympians chuckled. I didn't know what they thought was funny, Miss Goody two shoes was late.

Athena smiled at her. "Yes. You are. But, I just announced what was happening."

"Oh. Good. I don't have to explain it." Michaela said in relieve.

I was more confused, why would Michaela need to explain it. She's only 8.

Percy voiced my thoughts. Everyone looked at Michaela, but she seemed unaffected by the looks.

"Because I approached Grandma Athena."

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	7. Changes 2: The Actual Changes

Changes 2: The Actual Changes

 **~Annabeth's POV~**

I was shocked. My eight year old daughter started this. I was proud of her and Percy looked the same way.

"But, she's only a Legacy!" Someone from Camp Jupiter snorted.

I was going to stand up for my child, when I saw, I didn't have to. She beat me to it.

"Mixed-Blood." Michaela exclaimed.

"A what?"Most of the room asked.

"A Mixed-Blood, the child of two Half-Bloods. And, a Half-Mix is when a Half-Blood and mortal have a child. I came up with it myself." Michaela said proudly.

"What about when a Half-Blood or Legacy has a child with a god?" Someone in the Ares cabin shouted.

Michaela rolled her eyes. "A demi-god." She said in a 'duh' voice.

Most laughed when he responded with a 'oh'.

"Back to what we came here for." Zeus interrupted. "Michaela, it's your idea."

Michaela smiled. "I thought it would be a great idea to have some way to get to and from Olympus, that way the camps can help each other, visit, and if anyone needs the council."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Reyna asked.

Michaela smiled, pointed towards the doors of the throne room.

On each side of the door were...

"Portals."

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	8. Jealousy or BBFs

Jealousy or BBFs

 **~Dakota's POV~**

I sat on the porch of the Big House, while Capture the Flag was going on. I was coloring when Michaela came up to me .

"Dakota?" She asked.

I hummed in response.

"Are we friends?"

I looked up at her, Michaela was looking at the beach.

"I don't know."

"Can we be friends? I know you've been feeling jealous, because I'm always getting my way, everyone treats me like I'm older, and every god loves me. I would feel jealous too."

I going to reply with a sorry, but she continued. "Dakota, don't be jealous. My life isn't all that great. It might seem amazing. But, it's not. Don't judge a book by its cover."

Then, she walked away.

I continued to gaped at the back of the nine year old.

 **~One Year Later~**

Michaela was climbing a tree in Camp Half-Blood, where we weren't supposed to be.

"Michaela, what if we get caught?" I asked looking around, while we were deep in the woods.

"Dakota, you need to relax." She laughed, climbing up more.

"But, what if we get in trouble?" I asked, getting nervous.

"D, just trust me. Now, get up here." Michaela called down. I did.

 **~Eric's POV~**

 _I watched in the shadows as Dakota climbed up a tree towards Michaela._

 _I ran back to the portal to Olympus, and through the next one to Camp Jupiter. I ran into someone, I looked up and saw Mom and Dad._

I sighed, that was two hours ago. I tried telling them about Michaela going against the rules, but they didn't believe me. Instead I got grounded, and can't leave New Rome without permission.

I hate Michaela, I wished she would just leave.

Instead She died.

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	9. Caught

Caught

 **~Michaela's POV~**

I was walking around New Rome. Seeing the architecture of the buildings, reminds me of mom, how she talks about and how she designs buildings. I mean she isn't the official architect of Olympus for nothing!

I walked out of New Rome, through the camp towards the Field of Mars.

I went towards the edge of the field, watching as Dakota and Ben talked, more like blushing and being awkward.

Eric was reading War and Peace. I have read that twenty times.

Alyssa was tinkering, of course just like a Valdez.

And, Gracie was playing with bubbles.

I sat down on the edge of the field, and looked over Camp Jupiter. There are better views of camp, but I don't care everything was peaceful.

Suddenly, I felt a tingle go through my body.

I know what that means!

My spidery sense is tingling!

 **~Dakota's POV~**

I was trying to flirt with Ben, but he's a klutz just like his dad.

I tried again, but in the corner of my eye, I saw Michaela tense.

I look over at Michaela, who go up attracting every else's attention.

Michaela tilted her head to the side and looked towards the sky, before sprinting off.

We looked at each other, before taking off as well.

We found her at the portal that goes to Olympus.

She said something to it, and it light up, she walked through.

I noticed it was fading, so I ran through it too.

Michaela turned in shock. I looked behind me and noticed everyone.

Michaela cleared her throat. "I guess, I should explain."

She explained how she met Luke, and how she's been going on missions across the universe for Chaos, the creator of the universe.

We met Luke and she showed us how to get to the portal room from either camp or Olympus, where we came in at.

But, most of all we swore not to tell anyone unless Michaela says we can.

All that for a thirteen year old.

Michaela has been busy!

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	10. Death Before Fifteen

Death Before Fifteen

 **~Nico's POV~**

In a few months was Michaela's fifteenth birthday. Every year I get her something from the underworld.

Like for her second birthday, I got her a skeleton horse.

For her sixth birthday, I got her a skeleton llama.

Her tenth, I got her a pair of draggers made from Stygian iron.

And, last year, I got her a T-Rex.

I was thinking what I could get her, while walking around Camp Half-Blood. I was wanting to get her something special this year. Since she was little she always called my Uncle. I was always the babysitter for Percy and Annabeth.

I walked through the portal to get to Olympus then walked straight, towards the portal to Camp Jupiter.

Once I walked through, I was next to the tunnel entrance on the inside of the borders.

I walked through the Little Tiber, through the streets, and finally towards New Rome.

 **~Annabeth's POV~**

The seven were in Percy's and I's living room, when an out of breath and red eyed Nico came running into the room from Leo's Shadow, making Leo yelp.

Nico collapsed on the ground in exhaustion.

Hazel ran towards his side. "Nico, what happened?"

He whispered something in Hazel's ear, making her tear up.

"Hazel?" Frank questioned softly.

Hazel looked up. "We should inform everyone at the same time."

 **~Dakota's POV~**

Another meeting, and Michaela isn't here. So, she must have something to do with the meeting.

In three months Michaela turns Fifteen. I smiled for my best friend.

Zeus cleared his throat, making everything go quiet. "Hazel, you called the meeting."

Hazel stood in the middle of the thrones, with red eyes and puffy cheeks.

"Nico, has informed me about a spirit that chose rebirth." She started.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ares asked, looking annoyed.

Hazel started crying. "Because, it was Michaela!"

She broke down. Everyone did. Eric looked guilty, for some reason.

I stood. "You're lying. Michaela is too powerful to just die." I exclaimed.

My mother tried to calm me down, but I ran.

I ran to my room in New Rome, locked the door, and didn't open it when Ben asked me to. For hours.

And, all I did was cry.

 **~MsPengungirl1234.**


	11. The New Beginning

The New Beginning

 ** _Previously..._**

 _I looked down._

 _I put the book down._

 _I saw their reactions in the corner of my eye._

 _Shock._

 _That's all I saw. Looking down at the book I read._

Perseus Jackson and the Element Wolves _._

 _The book I wrote._

 _Me, Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon._

 ** _Now..._**

 **~Percy's POV~**

 **One week after the wedding (The War of Darkness Part Two)...**

Annabeth was the first one to come out of her shock.

"How did you know what happened?" I sighed, relieved that she didn't ask how I could have written a book like that.

"I asked Michaela." I replied.

Everyone, Nico, Thalia, Jason, Piper, Leo, Calypso, Hazel, and Frank opened there mouths to say something, when a voice was heard from behind me.

"What about Michaela?"

I smiled. "We weren't talking about you."

I turned around and saw Michaela.

"Oh. Hey dad, can Eric and I go to Camp Half-Blood, then visit Grandma Sally?" She asked with hope in her eyes.

I smiled. "Yes. You can. Just look out for your brother."

Michaela laughed, hugged me and Annabeth, before she took Eric's hand and ran out the door.

Annabeth walked up to me. "I still can't believe she's back." I said softly.

"Me neither."

"If you're done, I want to know how you write so well?" Thalia demanded.

I laughed. This was a new beginning.

And I'm not losing Michaela again.

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	12. Notes

Notes

 **I'm going to end it there for now. I am going to start on the book just like this, but with the seven from the 1900's.**

 **It's already up. Check it out. 'The History of The Seven'.**

 **I will continue this with more little stories of after 'The War of Darkness' if I get any ideas.**

 **If you have suggestions, questions, or comments, then tell me!**

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


End file.
